Hiro's Big Mistake
by Miralover
Summary: What happens when Hiro witnesses something that would endanger the Zodiac members? He wants to tell them but there is a major problem that stands in his way....He's somehow became mute. How will he be able to tell the others if he can't speak? Can Tohru h
1. Default Chapter

Miralover: This is my first Fruba fanfic. I hope you enjoy this story.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

* * *

The dark sky rumbled as a flash of lightning struck a tree. Hiro ran through the forest panting in fright. His clothes stuck to his body as the rain continued to pour from the sky. He blindly ran through the forest and came upon Shigure's house. Although he disliked the people inside, he currently had no place to go. He slowly approached the door and knocked loudly. As he stood there waiting impatiently, there was shuffling come from behind the door. The door slowly opened to reveal Tohru with a tired look upon her face. She beamed when she spotted a soaking Hiro standing by the door.

"Oh, Hiro! Come inside and I'll get you a towel," Tohru exclaimed as she grabbed by the hand and began to drag him inside.

Hiro reluctantly followed Tohru inside. Once he stepped inside, he felt warm air hit his body and face. She ushered him into the living room and ran upstairs to get a towel for him. Hiro sat down by the table and was greeted by Shigure, who was typing up his story.

"You know, Hiro… It isn't very nice running away from home. What will your mother think?" Shigure said without looking up from his work.

Hiro chose to ignore him and waited for the pounding footsteps that would get him a towel. Tohru appeared at the doorway and handed him a towel. He accepted the towel and quickly dried himself off. He gave it back to Tohru and she placed it on the floor.

"What brings you here on this rainy day, Hiro?" Tohru asked as she began to wipe away the wet trail Hiro had made.

"……."

Hiro had made a smart remark but no sounds came out of his mouth. Shigure who had witnessed the scene stopped what he was doing and put his hand on Hiro's head and felt for a temperature. Shigure gave him a worried glance and went to the phone.

"What's wrong Shigure?" Tohru asked.

"I'm just calling Hari. It appears that Hiro is sick. His forehead is very hot," Shigure replied as he dialed Hatori's number.

Tohru took Hiro by the hand and placed him on the couch. She ran upstairs and quickly came downstairs with a blanket. She draped it over Hiro and went back to cleaning up the water.

* * *

Miralover: Sorry it's so short. I kinda just cut it right there. I need more ideas. Please read and review. 


	2. How it happened

Miralover: Sorry that I haven't updated at all but I have other stories that I'm doing at the same time.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

* * *

Hatori sighed in exhaustion as he shuffled through paperwork that he had to finish by the next day. As he filling out one of the documents, the phone rang. He reached for the phone that was sitting next to him.

"Hello," Hatori grumbled as he looked at the clock that read 11:50 p.m.

"Hi, Hari. I called to make sure that you were awake. Afterall, how are you going to turn in all that paperwork if it's not finish on time," Shigure replied.

"You better have a good reason for calling me, Shigure," Hatori mumbled as he continued working.

"Well, it seems that an unexpected guest has appeared at my house," Shigure replied.

"Who?" Hatori asked.

"It seems that Hiro has decided to spend the night over, but he also appears to be sick. I hope you weren't planning anything tomorrow because I was hoping that you could check up on him," Shigure replied as he snuck a glance at Hiro.

"Sure, I'll be on my way tomorrow morning," Hatori grumbled as he stared at a stack of paperwork that he had yet to finish.

"See you then, Hari. Bye," Shigure said as he hung up the phone.

Tohru placed the towel with the rest of the laundry as Shigure walked into the room. He sat down with a sigh and began to write ideas another story on a piece of paper. Tohru went over to Hiro and placed a hand on his head and gasped. She couldn't believe how hot his forehead was.

"Um, Hiro. Are you hungry?" Tohru asked.

As if on cue, Hiro's stomach qrowled loudly in reply to her answer.

"I'll go make you some soup, Hiro. I'll be back in ten minutes," Tohru replied with a giggle as she made her way to the kitchen.

He just looked up at her as she closed the door behind herself. Before long he was thinking back on what had happened before he got here.

* * *

_Flashback_

Hiro was walking the halls of the main house out of boredom since Kisa couldn't play till her homework was done. As he was passing one of the doors, he heard talking coming from a room not far away. Being as curious as he was, he decided to listen in on the conversation. He cautiously takes a peek inside and finds Shigure, Hatori, and Akito in the room. Akito was lying in the center of the room while Hatori and Shigure were sitting in front of him.

"It seems that I have news that troubles me…" Akito began as he shifted a little to the right.

Shigure and Hatori sit there patiently and wait for Akito to continue.

"I have to decided to ask for your opinion since you two seem trust worthy," Akito continues as he looks at their facial expressions.

Shigure and Hatori both nod and wait for him to continue.

"There happens to be a cure for the curse," Akito replies as he sees Shigure's eye light up a little. "But it requires the sacrifices must be made. Three of our own must die for it to work. I think that the tiger, the horse, and the boar should be sacrificed for this to work," he finished as he looked at Shigure and Hatori.

"_He wants Kisa to die to lift the curse?" _Hiro thought as he began to panic.

"All the information was in this book that was hidden away. You may look at it if you wish for I have no desire for it," Akito continue as he tossed the book at Shigure's feet.

Hiro had hear enough of the conversation and bolted out of the main house. He ran blindly through the streets and into the woods until he ran out of breath and leaned against a large tree that provided enough shade for him.

"_Kisa has to die to lift the curse? No way! There has to be another way. There has to be."_ Hiro thought as he sat next to the tree, but Akito's words still hung in his head.

"**The tiger will die. The tiger will die. The tiger will die,"** Akito's words rang in his head.

"_No! She won't die. I won't let her!_" Hiro thought as he tried to push the words out of his mind.

"**All the information in the book said so. It's the only way. She must die.**" Akito's voice persisted.

"_I must be going insane. Kisa can't die. I don't know what I would do without he,_" Hiro thought as he shook his head.

" **No matter what you do, it's the only way to break the curse. She will die," **Akito's voice stuck into his head.

The sky began to rumble and so it began to pour very hard. Hiro stood up and began to run even further into the woods as he tried to clear his head but the voice in his head didn't die down as it kept repeating "She will die. She will die".

_End Flashback_

* * *

Miralover: Sorry to end it so soon. It's been such a long time since I updated this story. Please read and review. 


End file.
